<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry Kid by MeltingAutumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057328">Sorry Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingAutumn/pseuds/MeltingAutumn'>MeltingAutumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Explosions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingAutumn/pseuds/MeltingAutumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right at the entrance leading down into the depths of the world, Tubbo is sat with his back against the wall, a red stain on his chest and a hand on his stomach. He doesn’t stir at Tommy’s presence, but he does take heavy breaths, heaving while his hand claws at his suit tie like it’s choking him.</p><p>-</p><p>Or, Schlatt orders Technoblade to execute Tubbo in front of a crowd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this so late at night with no energy and i didnt read through it enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy hadn’t known what to expect when Schlatt called Techno to the Podium.</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the outcomes he had run through in his head, this wasn’t one of them.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t supposed to happen, <em>at all</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the moment that Techno raises his crossbow that Tommy’s chest goes cold and his hands go numb. Wilbur is crouched next to him, so sure and so confident, muttering assurances under his breath that their companion would not betray them, and that he’d do the right thing. Tommy had worked so hard on convincing Wilbur that none of their allies are out to get them. That they can be trusted. That they are safe.</p><p> </p><p>And now, he wonders if Wilbur had a point.</p><p> </p><p>The button had been forgotten for the time being. Not while Tubbo was sat on the hot seat with his hands in cuffs, Quackity’s arm looped around his in a vice that was slowly beginning to slacken; but it’s still firm enough to keep him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Schlatt, uh- Mr. President, why don’t we just um… he’s secure and he’s not going anywhere, let’s just put him in jail!” Quackity begins to ramble, but Schlatt isn’t hearing it, standing at Techno’s shoulder with an expression that Tommy can’t see from his view point.</p><p> </p><p>Techno’s back is to him, his crossbow raised, his hair flicking against his ears with the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, <em>now</em>!” Schlatt demands, his voice sending a shiver down Tommy’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo.” He says, almost regretfully.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looks so small next to the three of them. So afraid. So vulnerable. His speech is but a crumbled piece of paper now, trampled under Schlatt’s shoe, and his eyes are wide. Absently, he seems to tug his arms against Quackity’s hold to see if he can find leeway, but the Vice President’s conflicted conscious isn’t enough to release him, so he’s fixed in place.</p><p> </p><p>He’s shaking when he answers. “Y-yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>First Eret, and now…</p><p> </p><p>Tommy jumps to his feet. Wilbur reaches out to grab his sleeve, but he doesn’t get a chance to before everything goes to hell.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tubbo!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s an explosion on the podium. A burst of reds and blues and yellows encompass the group on the stand, and there’s a high-pitched ringing as the microphone gets knocked into the feedback sensors before abruptly cutting out. The last thing the audio picks up is Techno’s deranged laughter as he turns on the crowd, a glint in his eye as he opens fire, sending the others into a frenzy as they all run for cover.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, go! <em>Tommy, go</em>!” Wilbur shouts, but Tommy is already gone. He launches an ender pearl at Techno and winds his arm backwards, holding his sword up with a battle cry as he slams into existence next to him, bringing his weapon down hard.</p><p> </p><p>It hits his shield- damn his reflexes- and Techno laughs in his face, turning to chase the large group dispersing the fair grounds, leaving Tommy behind. Tommy feels his body lurch forward in an attacker’s instinct before he hears a cough behind him and he swivels around.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt and Quackity are both on the ground, slowly climbing to their knees in the thick smoke. The podium’s structure had been damaged, and the floorboards are starting to give way, the pillars buckling under the roof’s weight.</p><p> </p><p>But no sign of…</p><p> </p><p>Tommy moves to start running out the back entrance when Purpled and Ponk round the corner. With a spin of his sword, rage takes over, and he stops being able to think straight. All he sees his red. There’s a drum in his chest and tears in his eyes and he brings down his sword again and again and again and again.</p><p> </p><p>When he finds his opening, Ponk and Purpled knocked to the ground, he makes a break for the tunnels.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo!” He calls out desperately, watching from afar as the festival crowd divulges into chaos, colorful explosions bursting left and right, catching stall roofs on fire and scorching the wooden tables. Techno’s laughter is rising above it all, and Tommy has never wanted Wilbur to press the fucking button more than this very moment.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tubbo</em>! Where are you?” He tries again, his voice breaking.</p><p> </p><p>Punz intercepts him with a shove of his shield, sending Tommy off of his feet. He doesn’t have a lot of time to block the sword that comes down hard on his left arm, drawing out a startled yelp of pain as he kicks at the ground, desperately trying to find his feet. He catches locks of grass between his knuckles as he claws for separation from his attacker, and Punz brings his sword up high above his head.</p><p> </p><p>An explosion goes off in Tommy’s right ear, and the world gets thrown into a spin. If he were in a calmer frame of mind, he might have related it to being under water. The muffled sounds, the slow movement, the feeling of floating. A ringing replaces his senses, and for all of three seconds, he feels calm.</p><p> </p><p>As his body comes back to itself, and as he coughs hard on the smoke suddenly filling his lungs, awareness slams into him and he shakes his head free of the fog. Punz’s attacks have vanished and he can only hope it’s due to the blast, using this window to force himself to his feet and press on, ignoring the way the world begins to spin.</p><p> </p><p>It’s harder to see now, but he knows where he’s going. The sound of chaos gets softer the further he runs, and the drum in his chest refuses to subside, scanning his surroundings and continually calling his friend’s name, fear boiling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He steps foot into the tunnels, and everything falls quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stops.</p><p> </p><p>Right at the entrance leading down into the depths of the world, Tubbo is sat with his back against the wall, a red stain on his chest and a hand on his stomach. He doesn’t stir at Tommy’s presence, but he does take heavy breaths, heaving while his hand claws at his suit tie like it’s choking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo-“ Tommy snaps out of his daze, taking six steps forward and falling to his knees beside his friend, who jumps at his name and looks at him with startled eyes. He’s trembling violently. Tommy swallows the lead in his throat. “Here, let me help-“ He whispers to him in a gentle voice, reaching to undo his tie and pull it off of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy breath, Tubbo offers him a weak smile. “Th-thanks.” He mutters, wincing. “I’m… I can’t… it’s hard to… to breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hovering his hands over him, unsure of what to do, Tommy opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water. “I… I don’t… I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did say… the festival would be… be a blast.” Tubbo laughs weakly, grabbing his shirt in a fistful and pulling hard, grinding his teeth together. “Just didn’t… happen the way we thought it would.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shakes his head. “You’re gonna make jokes now? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles. “You know me.” And then he frowns, eyes fluttering for a moment. “Check… your bag.”</p><p> </p><p>With a pause, he pulls his bag off of his shoulder. “I don’t have any healing potions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Tommy tosses the bag onto the ground and digs through it. Sure enough, a pink glittery bottle sits at the back corner, filed away under his extra pearls.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?” He asks, staring up at Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I slid it in there.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t stop to ponder how on earth Tubbo had managed to do something like that, let alone <em>when</em> he would have had the time. Instead, he pops the cork off and puts a hand behind Tubbo’s neck, putting the glass to his lips. “Drink up then, Tubbo. Your sixth sense saved your life once again.”</p><p> </p><p>He swallows it down, raising his free hand to steady it.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sixth sense…” Tubbo takes another shuddering breath after he swallows the last of it, squeezing his eyes shut. “Stuff was bound to happen. But I thought… you’d be the one getting h-hurt.” His body tenses up, and Tubbo holds his breath for a moment, a flash of pain consuming his body. Tommy sits still beside him, his hands still very numb and his right ear still ringing, a hand gripping Tubbo’s arm in a vice that he hopes is comforting in some way. It’s the only thing keeping him steady.</p><p> </p><p>When it passes, Tubbo relaxes and his brow softens.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing it would take time for the potion to take full effect, Tommy sits down next to Tubbo with his back against the wall, drawing his knees up and burying his head in his crossed arms. For a long time, the two of them sit in silence, breathing slowly as Tubbo’s wounds slowly begin to patch up. The tunnels echo every little shift in position against the stone, and Tommy wonders how the crowd is faring now. Did everyone get away? Did anybody die? Where’s Wilbur? Why hadn’t he detonated the TNT?</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur said…” Tubbo starts, startling his friend, his voice weak and hoarse. “said he wouldn’t… hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrinks back like he’s been slapped. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>The quiet is painful.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy reaches out and pulls Tubbo into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning their heads on each other’s shoulders, they simply sit and take slow, deep breaths as they latch on to each other. Tommy’s grip is an iron vice, holding onto Tubbo’s small frame like a lifeline, while Tubbo’s is shakier and weaker, but desperate all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Tommy tells him, his voice muffled in his suit. And Tubbo holds on tighter, and they ignore the world for just a little while.</p><p> </p><p>When they let go, Tommy is wiping away tears. His friend’s blood has stained his torn shirt, but it doesn’t matter, because the color is returning in Tubbo’s cheeks and his eyes look sharper and more alert.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sits back and frowns, fiddling with his sleeve. “What do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy feels nothing but rage, his mind stuck on the memory of his best friend getting swallowed by explosions in front of a crowd of onlookers, most of whom were egging it on. It was cruel. And it was an image he would never get out of his brain. For as long as he lived.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We could run away, just the two of us, we’d have everything we ever wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tommy hesitates, crossing his arms with a contemplative stare while Tubbo watches him carefully.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>Not today.</p><p> </p><p>“We go back to Pogtopia.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>